As diagnostic and treatment strategies for HIV infection have improved, AID has become a chronic illness. The stresses experienced by family members and others who provide care for the chronically ill include physical, social, psychological and financial problems, referred to as caregiver burden. Little is known about caregiver burden in AIDS. Planning appropriate service for caregivers is an essential aspect of health care planning for the increasing numbers of chronically ill patients with AIDS. This descriptive study will identify and describe patients with HIV infection who require informal medical care and/or assistance with the activities of daily life, and will identify and describe the persons who ar providing that care. We will study patients and caregivers from a clinic designated to provide care for persons with HIV infection at a university hospital in Philadelphia. Caregivers' overall perceived level of burden will be measured. We will examine the factors known to contribute to caregiver burden: caregiver's general health, social health, psychological well-being, and financial costs. We will also assess the patient' level of disability and the statistics, we will determine the important variables correlated with caregiver burden. The study will provide information on persons needing and providing informal care in AIDS, will develop a methodology to study caregiver burden in AIDS, and will provide preliminary analyses of differences in caregiver burden for different subgroups (for example, caregivers of patients from different HIC risk groups or with different stages of infection). This work is a necessary precursor to the development of appropriate interventions to relieve caregiver burden in AIDS.